Painkiller
by yellowlightning
Summary: Takes place during Breaking Dawn and focuses on Alice and her headaches along with Jacob as a painkiller. One of my favorite moments, expanded. [I decided to update: here is chapter 2! I hope you all like it!]
1. Chapter 1 - Painkiller

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, the storyline, and the characters. Nor do I own any of the painkillers mentioned below.

A/N: I'm naturally for Non-Canon couples and if I had a say in the saga--I probably would've paired up Jacob (not the arrogant Jacob that emerges in Eclipse but the compassionate/fun one at the beginning of New Moon) and Alice, but I didn't have say. Anyways, ENJOY! And please review! No Flames though, thank you!

**Painkiller**

Time had no limits, not in this life time, not when it came to this sort of life style. Where weeks felt more like minutes in a day, for the first time in a century a mere matter of weeks dragged onto what felt like years—long agonizing years. It almost felt like time had slowed at each throbbing second.

Alice groaned, painfully, as she pulled her hands from her temples. She had been massaging them with her palms in high hopes that it'd subdue the pounding. Unfortunately regardless the pressure she put into it there was no relief. Curling up in a ball on the couch, Alice closed her eyes. The ticking of the clock synchronized itself with her throbbing headache as if mocking her of the slow torture.

The sound of footsteps interrupted her mind, and a sigh of relief escaped her lips. Alice focused herself on the approaching visitor, as the person opened and closed the front door.

"Hello?" a deep voice called out. Lifting up her right arm, she waved, to indicate her presence. She listened for the footsteps to draw near and heard the person speak, "I knew the room smelt like a crap load of cotton candy."

"Hello to you too, Jacob," mumbled Alice as she peeked through her thick eyelashes before closing her eyes once again. She waited for the pain to fade.

"I did say hello," started Jacob as he shifted his weight. He gazed around the empty living room, wondering where the rest of the Cullen family was, more in particularly where Bella was.

"Showering," Alice simply stated as if reading his mind. She felt the pounding slow itself.

Jacob let out a short laugh, "I thought you saw the future, not read minds like your brother." Trying not to think about who was helping Bella in the shower, Jacob rubbed his nose, trying to get use to that sickly sweet smell Alice possessed.

Alice felt the immense pressure slowly fade as she answered, "Of course you're here to check up on Bella. Why else would you come?" He simply shrugged his shoulders. Although the vampire family was strangely growing on him, Bella still existed as his sole purpose of being there. "And what do you mean it smells like cotton candy?"

She was now sitting up, staring at him with golden eyes. The dark-hair teen smirked, at the sound of her voice. Her spirit was definitely lifting; he figured that the pain was starting to grow numb. "A crap load," he corrected. "You smell like a crap load of cotton candy."

"I do?" questioned Alice, a bit taken back by the comment. Lavender and sweet pea were the scents she was normally associated to, cotton candy was the first.

"Don't take it as a compliment. Too much cotton candy makes anyone sick," Jacob stated, as he threw a look at her. He wanted to add that it also makes people puke, but he figured he'd at least try to be civil—for now.

"Well, you smell like pine. Not like on Christmas mornings, but cleaning product pine. Like it was dumped on you," Alice countered as her nose scrunched up. With her headache finally numbed from his presence, she could finally focus on her senses.

Jacob laughed, "Of course I smell like pine. You do know your house is surrounded by a forest full of them right?" Alice simply rolled her eyes.

"You use to smell like salt water and pine," commented Alice, ignoring his sarcasm. She watched as his eyes soften. Whether it was from her words or the thought of home was beyond her. As quickly as it came, it left. "A crap load." She added, quoting him, leaving out that the combination of the two was not pleasant.

"And all this time, I thought I smelt like wet dog to you," chuckled Jacob. She was sure a strange one, with her sarcasm yet friendly personality.

"You do, just not so much today. Must've decided to bathe this time," she replied, her voice tinge with a bit of sass.

"Ha ha," he responded, pulling his gaze from her to hide the slight blush on his face. In all seriousness, he did bathe before coming to the house. Her comment the last time he saw her about his wet dog scent and his presence numbing her abnormal headaches stuck with him. He knew Bella's sense of smell wasn't as sensitive but he really didn't want to smell like wet dog to her.

Standing up to stretch, Alice looked at Jacob who was shifting his weight but again. "You can have a seat. Are you hungry?" The mention of food earned a gaze from him. "I can make you a sandwich. Do you like turkey?"

"What? Is your headache gone now?" Jacob asked, taking note of the quick mood swing.

"My head feels numb when you're around, remember?" the black hair girl reminded, slowly strolling toward the kitchen. The numb feeling did, however, make her feel lightheaded. "But I'm pretty sure the pain is lingering somewhere until the numbness leaves."

"Right, I'm all of a sudden a painkiller," huffed Jacob as he fell back on the couch.

"You don't mind, do you?" Alice questioned her voice quiet. She figured if she could blush, she would of just then. It was a bit shameful that she felt dependent on a werewolf, one of which she was not close to.

Jacob caught the change of tone and glanced over his shoulder at Alice. She paused in the doorway of the kitchen, looking at him for a response. Being sentimental with a vampire was not his department. "Guess not." The same words he used when she asked if it was alright that she sit by him. She flashed him a small grateful smile.

Closing his eyes, Jacob did his best to listen to movements in the kitchen, taking note that Alice was indeed light on her feet. Not taking long, Alice returned with a loaded turkey sub and a glass of water.

"Thanks," Jacob voiced as she handed him the plate, while she placed the glass on the coffee table in front of them. He was rather grateful for the food. He was hoping to avoid hunting for at least today, since wild life had been his diet for the past five days.

"You're welcome," Alice said with a small smile. She took a seat next to him. Her topaz eyes watched him for a few seconds before closing.

"You alright?" he asked, after swallowing. After a long moment of silence, he noticed her eyes were closed.

She nodded slightly, "Lightheaded. Numbness does that."

"Hm," Jacob responded, as he ran his hand through his short dark hair. "Can't your . . . hu—boyfriend help with the pain?" He remembered Bella mentioning that Alice and Jasper were together, but he couldn't recall if the two were married. He knew Rosalie and Emmett had weddings as much as possible. Thinking about it, he realized it would make sense that Alice and Jasper would've married at least once in their long life together.

Alice had to laugh at his words. Jasper and Alice were never very public about their relationship. She personally enjoyed publicizing the lives of others. "No, Jasper eases emotions not necessary physical pain."

"Oh," Jacob simply replied, after he swallowed the last bite of his sandwich. Picking up the glass, he drank the entire thing in three gulps. "Thanks again."

"No problem," she replied, as she stood up. "You want more food or water?" He shook his head to decline. His dark eyes followed her as she disappeared into the kitchen with the empty dishes.

Jacob stood up stretching, wondering if Bella was almost done with her shower or not. Falling back against the couch, Alice emerged from the kitchen.

"They're coming downstairs," she announced, making her way across the living room, snatching a pillow as she went.

"Going somewhere?" he questioned, he could already hear voices approaching the top of the staircase.

"Behind the couch," Alice answered, as she walked behind the couch across from him.

"Behind the couch?" Jacob repeated a bit confused by her actions.

Alice tilted her head to side and gave him a small smile, "You aint Vicodin, Jacob." He let out a short laugh as she continued. "You can't knock me out from the pain regardless of my surroundings. It only works best when I don't have to battle against Bella and her baby in the same room. Along with all the other things I need to be looking out for."

Jacob thought for a moment, "So go upstairs or something."

"Painkillers are painkillers. Better something than nothing at all," Alice explained with a slight smile.

"Great I'm Tylenol then," joked Jacob trying to lighten the atmosphere. Things were definitely getting bad if he was beginning to sympathize toward vampires. Yet, he could only image how endless the headaches were becoming for the pixie like teen. He watched as she gave him a warm smile.

They could both hear footsteps slowly descending down the staircase. "At least you're not on the bottom with aspirin. You're up there with Advil, Aleve, and Motrin," Alice voiced, her words earning a grin from Jacob. Slowly feeling a slight pressure return, she mouthed a 'thank you.'

Jacob watched as Alice disappeared behind the couch. The sickly sweet cotton candy smell slowly mixed with all the other scents that now entered the living room. His dark eyes tore away from the couch once a very familiar scent picked up.

"Jacob!" a happy voice filled the room. Jacob glanced back to see Bella descending from the steps, a grin quickly appeared on his face.

Alice leaned against the back of the couch. The pounding returning but with less force and in longer incraments. It no longer throbbed in unison with each second that passed and time no longer felt so agonzing. She was true to her word. Better something than nothing at all even if it's just Tylenol, even if it was Jacob--he was definitely a painkiller.

one shot? or should i aim for another chapter?


	2. Chapter 2 - Dosage

******DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the Twilight Characters.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: ** A part of me has always wanted to add to this story and I'm glad I found the muse to do so this Winter. Perhaps it was watching Breaking Dawn Part 2 that inspired me. Who knows? I had a good time writing this. You may notice that the interaction between Jacob and Alice has shifted since the first chapter-my intention was to show that time has passed and the two had grown used to one another. Anyways, I hope you like it!

**Dosage**

Her eyes fluttered close as she focused her senses on the sounds around her. The rustling of leaves in the trees, the chirping of birds, and the far away rush of water from the stream. She needed rest and found herself putting a considerable distance between herself and her home.

She leaned against the bark of a tree, ignoring the fact that she was getting her favorite pair of jeans dirty as she sat. Despite the distance her head still throbbed. A few minutes passed before a twig snapped causing her eyes to open.

A sandy-colored wolf appeared before the petite vampire. He whimpered at the sight of her. "Hi Seth," she smiled weakly as he slowly approached her.

He tilted his head to the side and gently nudged her shoulder with his nose, letting out another whimper. "I just needed to get out of the house. My head has been killing me," Alice explained.

Seth nudged her once again before laying down beside her. He placed his head on his front paws and looked at her expectedly. When she didn't move he lifted his head and whimpered. Alice laughed quietly before moving closer to him and resting her head against him. She rubbed the top of his head affectionally. Having grown quiet close to the young wolf.

Ever since that one day where Jacob joked about being her painkiller, he would occasionally seek her while visiting Bella. He lingered around the house for longer periods even when Bella was not around or sleeping, easing her constant headaches. When patrolling demanded his presence or he needed to return to La Push to speak to Billy or Sam, Seth would spend his breaks with Alice to help as well.

"Thanks Seth," Alice smiled as she felt the pressure lighten.

It took a few weeks for Alice to realize that while having Seth around helped ease the pain, Jacob for some reason provided her with a greater relief. The reason why was beyond her. She frowned slightly at the thought of Jacob.

"Has Jacob been busy?" she found herself quietly asking. It had been nearly a week since she last saw him. "I haven't seen him lately."

Seth raised his head to look at her. He let out what sounded like a whiney response. Alice laughed. "I'm not that good at understanding wolf just yet but thanks anyways. I was just wondering." She scratched his ear a bit and rested her head against his fur.

A few minutes passed before Seth fell asleep. Alice closed her eyes and fell into a meditative state. The soft throbbing passed in ten second increments. She lost track of time until she heard footsteps approached them.

Alice opened her gold eyes and sat up. Seth awoken from the movement and rose to his paws.

"Hey. There you are," greeted Jacob with a grin. He had apparently turned back to human since all he had on was a pair of shorts.

"Hi," Alice finally answered, a bit unsure if whether he was talking to her or Seth. The sandy wolf yelped in acknowledgement, his tail slowly wagging.

"Do you mind patrolling for a bit?" asked Jacob, although both wolves knew that as an alpha it was more of a command than a question.

Nodding his head, Seth let out another yelp and a sound that sounded awfully like a laugh. Alice watched as Jacob give Seth a pointed look before the young wolf scampered off but not before licking Alice's hand as she thanked him once again.

"Looks like someone decided to come out of the attic," Jacob commented with a teasing grin.

Alice narrowed her eyes a bit. "How did you know I was in the attic?"

The shirtless teen shrugged his shoulders as he stuck his hands in his pocket. "When I came by this week your family told me you were hiding in the attic."

"Just putting distance," explained Alice as she wrinkled her nose, deciding Emmett must have been the one to use the word 'hiding' to describe her situation. She lightly tapped her finger her head as to hint the reason. "You came by the house?"

"Yeah of course," Jacob answered a bit too quickly before adding. "To visit Bella."

"Right," she seemed to agree. Pulling her knees to her chest. She noticed her head felt lighter and the pounding passed fifteen seconds apart.

Jacob smirked confidently. "Why did you miss me?"

Alice huffed as she rolled her eyes. "As if I would miss a mutt." She jokingly commented. He dramatically placed his hand over his heart and acted as he was hurt by her words. Sneaking a glance at him, Alice let out a short laugh covered by a cough.

After a few seconds of silence, he decided to change topics. "So why so far from home, pixie?" asked Jacob as he looked around them.

"My head has been killing me this week," she quietly explained a bit embarrassed to admit. She knew he would made the connection to the fact that it was because she was not around him.

"Oh," he frowned and shifted in his stance a bit uncomfortably. He knew he had no right to feel guilty but a part of help felt bad.

"I wonder why I couldn't sense you from upstairs," she wondered absently aloud, appreciating the numbing feeling that his presence brought.

"Maybe distance matters?" suggested Jacob as he took a step closer toward her. It had been while since he had last saw her and she seemed quiet exhausted. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," Alice found herself honestly answering. If she could blush, she probably would have just than. It was a new sensation to feel dependent on a wolf. Jacob found himself grinning at the slight compliment. "Don't let it get to your head Jacob Black. Just because you're a better painkiller than Seth doesn't mean-"

"Better painkiller?" Jacob repeated with a wide smile as he let out a laugh.

"Yeah but Seth makes for better company," Alice commented teasingly as she watched him frown. She hid her smile behind her hand.

"Is that so? Well, I guess I should get back to patrolling now," Jacob replied as he turned to leave.

Alice frowned and felt as if her heart had stopped for some reason. "Wait." She paused. "Can you stay a bit longer? I miss-my head hasn't felt this good in over a week."

Her voice came out quieter and weaker than she had expected but it was the honest truth. It had been such a rough week for her especially since she had grown accustomed to being around Jacob and receiving relief. She looked toward the ground and felt quiet embarrassed.

Jacob quietly placed himself right next to her. Propping one of his legs up and leaning his arm against it. "We really should talk about your dosage for this painkiller thing." He playfully commented as he peered at her from the corner of his eye.

She laughed and felt quiet selfish about things. "Wouldn't that be asking for too much?"

Jacob shrugged his shoulders as he looked away. "What can I say? You sorta grew on me, Shorty. So, I guess I can spare some time in the day for you."

Alice let out another laugh causing Jacob to smile at her voice. "Gee thanks. You sort of grew on me too, Jacob."

"You sure you're not just addicted?" He laughed and ruffled her short black hair playfully.

"Hey!" she cried as she swatted his hands away from her. She ignored the comment that seem to cause her head to ring.

Their laughter died and she eventually found herself leaning her head against his shoulder. He stiffened at the contact at first but eventually relaxed. It was the first time she physically touched him. His body was inferno despite the chilled air and his shirtless body. It was a interesting contrast. Nothing has ever felt that hot except for fire but fire was something she could never touch. And she realized it was nice to feel such warmth.

"Do you mind?" she quietly asked causing him to tilt his head towards her to look at her. "The next time you visit Bella and if I'm in the attic. Do you mind coming up?"

Jacob wanted to tell her that he considered the idea each time he visited and she was upstairs. That the only reason he decided not to was because he felt like he was intruding if he did. He had assumed she wanted solitude. "I suppose. You do need your dose of painkillers, right?"

Alice laughed quietly at the comment before closing her eyes once again, losing herself in the numbing relief that was Jacob Black; her painkiller.

**-TBC-**

**A/N: ** I feel indifferent about the ending, a part of me likes it and the other part thinks it could've been better. All wells..Please review! It'll in encourage me to update sooner/quicker. I like to think there'll be two or three chapters left. THANKS FOR READING!


End file.
